


Somebody had to write it.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Somebody had to write it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/lexie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/lexie), [ga: lexie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+lexie), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Somebody had to write it. [for the grey's anatomy porn battle.]

**Title:** Somebody had to write it.  
**Fandom: **Grey's Anatomy.  
**Characters:** Derek/Lexie  
**Prompt:** different from Meredith.  
**Word Count: ** 500.  
**Rating:** NC-17.

  
for the Grey's Anatomy porn battle [here](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/151873.html).

  
Lexie is nothing like Meredith.

That's not surprising really since they weren't raised together but he thought at first that might have been part of the attraction, when Meredith kept pulling away and he met Lexie at the same bar, in the same seats he'd first seduced her sister.

But it only takes one time with her to realize he was completely wrong about her. The two couldn't be any less alike.

For one thing, she peers down at him hesitantly when he insists she be on top, instead of pushing him onto his back and smirking down at him like her sister.

And her hair is soft and silky but it doesn't tickle his chest when she leans down to kiss him and it smells like cheap strawberries which will never be lavender no matter how tightly he closes his eyes and pretends.

Meredith is small, delicate but strong, all bones and tight skin but Lexie is curvy and soft and she doesn't feel right when he cups her breast or slips his fingers between her thighs. He misses the sharp ridge of Meredith's hips, the way her knees pressed into his back when they slept, and kissing down her spine while she numbered every vertebra his teeth grazed.

And when Lexie takes him in her mouth he thinks about the time Meredith did the same thing in the supply closet at work, pulling him out of his scrubs and teasing him until he begged her to let him come. Except he gets so into that fantasy he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning out the wrong name.

Lexie, he is certain, would never let him drag her into an empty on-call room in the middle of their shifts but Meredith had gotten off on it hard in spite of her protests to the contrary. And Meredith purred like a kitten when he would lick his way down her body but Lexie giggles and squirms so much he has to pin her hips down to taste her.

Her kisses are sweet and her fingers warm and when he drives into her again and again he can almost convince himself he is making love to Meredith. Except, afterward, she goes back to being Meredith's little sister and he swallows a wave of nausea when she curls into his arms to sleep.

He doesn't love her. He _can't_. But he still calls her to come over on her nights off and she always does, no matter how much he pushes her away later or how much she pretends not to care.

Because that's the biggest difference between the two, when all is said and done. It doesn't matter how many little things he can name between them that set them apart. It all boils down to the fact that Lexie wants him and Meredith doesn't.

It's as simple as that.

And somewhere deep inside him, he's okay with that. Because when Derek slept with Meredith it was to forget. When he sleeps with Lexie it's to remember.  



End file.
